


Double the Bites, Double the Heroes

by ericsonclan



Series: Spiderverse AU [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, M/M, Siblings, spider powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Sophie and Minnie go on a field trip to a spider exhibit that changes their lives forever...
Relationships: Matthew/Walter (Walking Dead: A House Divided), Minerva & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Spiderverse AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989784
Kudos: 4





	Double the Bites, Double the Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

“Oh!” Sophie’s mouth fell open as she looked around the room with wide eyes. “I didn’t know there were so many different spiders!” 

“It’s crazy,” Minnie pulled Sophie back to make sure she didn’t get sidetracked and fall behind their class. Minnie couldn’t blame her sister though; Sophie just wanted to explore all the different exhibits. For their twelve year old minds, this was just about the coolest thing. The twins’ eyes kept wandering all around the room while the tour guide continued to talk about the Jumping spider. 

“The Jumping spiders are in the family Salticidae. They have some of the best vision out of all spiders,” The tour guide moved aside so the kids could gather around and check out the spider. Some of them oohed and aahhed, clearly impressed by the spiders while some were more uncomfortable by the spiders and their multiple eyes. “They use their jumps for hunting, navigation and even courtship.” Some of the boys laughed at the last part. The twins tried to push forward to get a better look at the spider. It was a cool spider: light brown, it looked super fuzzy while its beady black eyes looked around at the onlookers. The tour guide moved onward to continue to the next spiders. The teacher pushed forward some of the kids that lingered to ensure they wouldn’t get left behind. “Next we have the Cellar spider, but they are better known as Daddy Long Legs,” 

Justin, a boy with dark brown hair let out a snort and whispered to the boy next to him, Steve, though he made it loud enough for the twins to hear. 

“I bet Minerva and Sophie would be those spiders cause of their long legs... and they’re totally lame,”

Minnie and Sophie glared at him when he looked back at them with a smirk. Both of them stuck their tongues out. After a while the teacher stepped forward and let the class know that they could wander this one room and take a look around at the many different spiders. Sophie immediately grabbed Minnie’s hand and the pair went off to explore. There were so many different types of spiders. Large, hairy spiders like tarantulas seemed to be active in their habitats, scurrying around while some others like Wolf and Recluse spiders seemed perfectly content chilling and waiting for the people to leave. 

“Whoa!” Sophie pressed her face close to the glass. “This one looks cool!” 

Minnie walked over, curious what spider had piqued her sister’s interest. 

The spider was not super big but not too tiny either. Its black and white legs moved around with a mesmerizing movement while it made a brand new web. It had a dark brown back with different shapes and sizes of white splotches on its back. 

“It looks like a mushroom,” Sophie turned to look over at Minnie when suddenly her stomach gurgled. Sophie clutched it with embarrassment. “Man, I can’t wait for lunch. It’s pizza day!” Sophie’s mouth was practically drooling at the thought.

Minnie walked over to the plaque in front of the exhibit that gave a short explanation of the spider. “It says here that the Shamrock spider makes a new web each day and that sometimes it hides in leaves and waits for the web thread they made to move to signal if an insect is nearby. Sophie looked impressed by that. “That’s amazing!” Sophie turned back just in time to see the spider patter over to its leaf hideout.

“Come on Soph, I wanna see some more spiders,” Minnie pulled on Sophie’s arm who reluctantly left her new mushroom spider friend. After a few more exhibits where neither twin seemed intrigued, they stopped by the Lynx spider. 

Minnie’s eyes danced with excitement for this particular arachnid. She liked the way its legs looked super prickly with defined black lines on the inner parts. Its eyes almost seemed to blend into its face. The tiny, dark beads stared at Minnie with the same curiosity that she did when she looked at it. 

“You like this one, Minnie?” Sophie’s voice drew Minnie’s focus away for a second. 

“Yeah, it looks cool. Also...” Minnie pointed to the spider, “It looks like it has little boxer gloves,” Sophie squinted to where her sister had pointed. Her eyes grew large when she saw them.“Whoa!” 

Minnie moved over to read some more about it. “It uses silk to protect its eggs and it says it attacks like a cat and pounces on its prey and stalks them.” Each fact made Minnie like the spider even more. The twins were going to go back to the Shamrock Spider one more time before returning to the Lynx spider, but the teacher was calling for them to join the others. Reluctantly the twins started to walk over.

“Who knew spiders were this awesome?” Sophie looked over at Minnie with a huge smile that disappeared when she saw the scared look in Minnie’s eyes. “What?”

“Don’t freak out, but there’s a spider on your nose,” Minnie whispered, inching towards her sister.

“What? How-” Sophie was lifting her hand to check, freezing when she saw a spider on Minnie’s neck. “Minnie, there’s one on your neck too!”

Minnie’s eyes widened as she froze. “Ok, let’s hit the spiders on each other’s face on the count of three.”

“Yeah, to sneak attack them before they bite us,” Sophie slowly nodded.

“Exactly,” Minnie gave a shaky smile. “Ok, one….” she lifted up her hand, carefully positioning it to strike her twin’s nose.

“Two…” Sophie inched her hand towards the right spot.

“Three!” The twins shouted in unison and swung out their hands to hit the spiders. Their moves landed, squashing the spiders but not before each could let out one final bite in retaliation. Both twins swayed back, from the bite or hit they weren’t sure. 

Justin snorted as he watched the scene play out. “Man, those twins are such freaks,” He motioned over to the sisters who were not reacting very well to their less than thorough plan.

“Owwww,” Sophie clutched her nose, flailing about with one of her arms. Her legs were failing her. Minnie let out a grunt while she held the side of her neck, rotating it to try and get the pain to stop. 

“You two,” The teacher huffed while she made her way over. “Just what is going on?” 

The twins looked up. Before they could respond they fell over unconscious, their bodies hitting the floor. 

\------

Minnie felt her head pounding. It felt like needles pricking the inside of her head. “Ugggh,” she slowly sat up when she remembered something. “Sophie!” The memories were starting to catch up with her. Sophie had looked like she was in a lot of pain when Minnie’s hand whacked her nose. 

“Minnie!?!” Sophie looked up from her spot in the room. Where were they? It looked like a nurse’s office. Sophie let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Minnie was okay. “I thought my hit knocked you out or worse. Y’know there’s some point in the neck that can really hurt someone if you hit it, right?”

“I’m fine,” Minnie lifted her hand to feel her neck. The spider bite was now covered with a piece of white gauze. She looked over and saw a large piece of gauze over Sophie’s nose. Minnie started to chuckle, causing her twin to look confused before she picked up on why she was laughing. 

“Hey, my nose doesn’t look that stupid,” Sophie crossed her arms but soon started to chuckle as well. “Your neck looks funny too,”

The twins continued to laugh until the door creaked open revealing their parents who had been called in. Matthew and Walter looked absolutely terrified for their daughters’ health, their hands intertwined as their eyes searched the room before they found Minnie and Sophie, safe and sound. Both of them let out deep sighs of relief before wrapping the twins in their arms. 

“When I got the call I was worried, but it seems like the spiders that bit you weren’t poisonous,” Walter whispered, thankful for that fact.

“That sure was lucky. But we’re still gonna take you home for now. The field trip ended a while ago.” Matthew added, pulling back and giving Minnie and Sophie a warm smile.

Sophie and Minnie’s faces fell. They were really enjoying that field trip. Plus Sophie was excited for the cheesy deliciousness that was pizza. But there was nothing that they could do. So they went home for the day and immediately fell asleep, counting their blessings that tomorrow was a Saturday. 

\-----

As soon as Sophie woke up, her nose was super itchy. She tried to resist the urge to scratch it, but it was so overwhelming. It was only when she suddenly felt extremely twitchy that she was able to distract herself, but that wasn’t great either. It really messed with her art time. Her sketches were constantly getting messed up when her hands began to twitch. Letting out a frustrated groan, she closed her eyes and fell backwards onto the couch only for her senses to feel like they were overloading. Every sense felt like it was trying to dominate her body for control. Every sound became louder. Whenever her parents strolled in she would flinch and spin around. _Why is this happening? Maybe the spider was poisonous!!!_ Sophie snuck onto the computer to look up the Shamrock spider since that was the one that they said they found splattered across her nose. After a few minutes of research it was obvious that they weren’t poisonous to humans. Sophie groaned and shook her hand angrily at the overwhelming sensation that was plaguing her body. Suddenly a white, sticky substance shot out of her wrist and onto the computer screen. Sophie held back a surprised yelp as she struggled to get the sticky web off. _Why is this happening?_ Sophie tried to fling off the web from her hand, but it refused. _I gotta find Minnie!_

\-----

Minnie felt like she was sore all over but it felt strongest in her neck. She tried to roll her head cause she heard that that sometimes helped her mom when she felt stressed. When she placed her hand on her neck though she flinched in pain. Pulling back her hand, she looked closely at it. There on her fingers were tiny, minuscule bristles. They looked like what was on that Lynx spider. Minnie felt herself shake; her body felt like it was overheating. Rubbing her fingers together, she felt the bristles scratch against each other. _I have to find Sophie!_

\-----

Sophie found Minnie in their room on top of her bunk bed. Her eyes widened when she saw her twin. 

“Soph,” Minnie tried to move her hands that were on the metal safety railing but whenever she tried they refused to budge. “I think that spider bite did something to me,” Minnie looked terrified; it was obvious that her nerves were overwhelming her.

“I think my spider bite did something too! I’ve been twitchy and not the math type of twitchy before a test!” Sophie rubbed her hands together to try and calm herself down. She let out a surprised gasp when her hands became filled with sticky white spider webs. They were practically oozing from her fingertips. “Aaaah!” Sophie shook her hands to try and get the substance off but only ended up shooting a web out and knocking over her superhero figurine. “No!” Sophie cried.

Minnie attempted to release her grip and grab the figurine but it was too late. With a crash the figurine’s head flew off. Hurried footsteps and a quick knock on the door drew the twins’ attention. 

“Are you two alright in there?” Walter called out from behind the door.

“I was just overly excited and knocked over one of my toys,” Sophie hoped her voice didn’t sound as scared as she did. 

Luckily it seemed to have calmed down Walter and after some more reassurance he left to finish the movie he was watching with Matthew. Sophie ran over to wipe her hands and help Minnie only for the weblike matter to stick to her pants. Her hands were firmly placed on her hips now. 

The twins shared a concerned look. 

“It’s okay, we just have to calm down,” Minnie started to take a slow, steady breath which her sister followed. Suddenly Minnie’s hands were free from the railing. She looked at her hands gleefully before jumping down with ease onto the floor. 

Sophie was surprised by that. “How did that not hurt you?”

Minnie looked just as confused and surprised . “I don’t know, but for now let’s get you free,”

It took nearly an hour to get Sophie’s hands free from her hips. The twins sat on the floor, feeling absolutely exhausted and overwhelmed by what had just happened.

\-----

A few days passed and the twins had been extremely cautious with whatever they did. But even with their caution it seemed they only partially tempered the mistakes from their newfound spider powers. Their bodies were still way too worn out from whatever had entered their bloodstreams so on Monday their parents had called the school to let them know that they wouldn’t make it to class. 

Minnie stood by the wall, her hand stuck to the doorway. Sophie walked forward with a plate with a sandwich on it. Her hands were glued to the plate.

“This sucks,” Minnie grumbled. She knew she needed to calm down, but how was she supposed to when whatever had happened to them would change everything about their daily lives?

“Yeah, it does,” Sophie lifted up the plate and tried her best to bite down at the sandwich. “Maybe it could be good though,”

Minnie quirked an eyebrow “How?”

Sophie had spoken before she had even really come up with an answer. “Ummm, well….” Sophie’s eyes wandered the room until they landed on the cracked superhero figurine. In an instant Sophie was struck with inspiration. “Heroes! We’ll become superheroes!”

Minnie looked shocked but her eyes soon danced with excitement. 

Sophie’s eyes matched hers. “We’ll be like the Spidertwins or something! We can use this for good!”

Minnie beamed. “Yeah, this is going to be so cool!” She threw her arms out with excitement only for silky webs to cover both doorways. The twins shared a concerned look. They still had a long way to go before they were going to anything close to heroes.


End file.
